Mamodo Destruction!
by Picture.show15
Summary: A new battle for the king is upon our human world. This time the mamodo's are more destructive than ever. A pushover is given a place in the fight when she meets an odd little girl.  Accepting OCs
1. Pushover

In the pouring rain of a suburban neighborhood it was around 3:00 when the school bell rung. All the children dashed out of the double doors, yelling and screeching due to excitment and the cold tingles of the rain pouring down on them. There were the pretty popular girls all screeching and laughing, the happy regular kids all walking together and giggling,but then there was _that_ girl.

The girl with black hair, and overdone eye make-up. She was weird, and even if "weird" was the modern day fashion statment, it wasn't that "_O-M-F-G look how random I am_" weird. She was the creepy girl, the cliched dark and sensitive girl of everyone of those popular emo teen books.

She held her head down and her school books hugged tight against her chest. Rain was running down her neck, slipping between her two long, curled pigtails.

She wasn't sad, in fact she rarely (if ever) was sad, but was only avoiding the rain that would wash away eyeliner if she looked up too far. But of course, due to the stereotypes of today's society, she was always interpretated of being a depressed person. While she was walking home from school, only a few blocks left to get home, along with a single obsticle blocking her.

"Well look who it is." Called a voice in front of her. "Little Emo-Marie." Teased a school girl standing a few yards away with her arms crossed and head held high. She was full of arogance, and had a smug look across her face. Her two butt-kissing groupies were with her, and that meant trouble for the girl. She didn't acknowledge the three bullies, or the grim stares they made. She merely walked past them, and kept her bangs hanging in front of her face. "Did you hear me?" The leader of the bullies called out as she took another step towords her. "Listen to me, you ugly tom!" She grabbed the hood of the girl's jacket.

Her zipper, which was zipped all the way up to her neck, choked her. She gagged for a moment and slipped onto her back. Her school books flew high over her head onto the wet concrete. The three bullies kicked away at her books. Her chemestry book now scuffed up and tossed roughly into a flowing gutter. When the bullies had their fun, they only laughed and eventually left her alone. On the verge of tears she picked up the waterlogged books and scurried like a mouse to her home.

It was a nice and cozy apartment on the top floor of a large gray building that sat near the edge of the downtown area of the city. She took the elevator like always, which was on the right as soon as she entered the building.

As she walked into her apartment, she wouldn't be greeted by either parent, both of which worked day jobs until around 7 or 8 o'clock in the afternoon. So until then, she would make her own dinner, leaving some for her parents when they would return home.

She expected to be alone in her room, only to be surprised. as she slammed open her door, she found her window smashed open, wind and rain blowing her curtain. And their in the windowsil was a child, with a mischivious grin, holding a royal purple book.

"I can sense it." The childs voice was calm and charming.

The lining of the book lit up with a bright white light.

"You must be the book owner." The young girls voice called. She fell from the windowsil to Marie's floor.

The hours passed until The exact moment of 4:56. The tiny girl was coming out of her nap. Marie had leaned over her bed, where she had laid the resting child, only able to focus on what she would ask from it.

_Who are you? Why are you here? Why is that book lighting up?_

The young girl opened her large purple eyes. Marie noticed new features on her face. Two long blacked lines down her cheeks and pure white horns sticking out of the sides of her head. Most of her black hair covered it to where only the very pointed tip sticking out.

_What was this kid? An angel from heavens? An alien from outer space? It was surely wasn't human._

As the girl slowly awoke from her nap she mumbled.

"The book." she whispered.

"Huh?" Marie placed the book on her desk before she had laid the child on her bed. She lifted away from the bed and grabbed the book. The lining was lit with a bright glow. Her eyes refocused to the light being emitted, but then she turned her attention back to the child.

She was sitting up scratching her head. She gasped.

"You!" The girl stood up on top of the bed. "I can sense it in your heart. Your are the one."

"What the heck are you talking about kid?" Marie jumped back. This child was insane.

"See that book?" She calmed herself down. Her tone softend and she lifted her hand, pointing at the book. "Open it to the first page you can think of."

Marie originally selected a page at random. But no, not a random page could be chosen. Somehow she could feel the book connecting to her, and it was the correct page. The text inside was illegible. All coloured a light blue, except for a small portion near the top, which was royal purple like the cover.

"I can't read any of this," Marie explained. She "Any at all... Except for this paragraph here." Her finger was pointed right on the first word, and then she read aloud. "Ryusu." Nothing happend.

There was a giggle from the girl on the bed.

"You have to say it with emotion!" She shouted. Marie looked confused. What was the point of this? what would happen?

The clock outside of her room let out a delighful tune.

_Ding Dong._

"Damn." Marie hinted anger in her voice. "You've done made me late! Look kid, I have a job to get to, I beg you to please stay here. Be quiet and make sure that no one hears you." She grabbed her apron and visor with the _Java Hause_ logo across it.

She dashed out her door and down the street, running with all her strength, and putting on her uniform as she entered the building.

_Dang kid, making me late! I swear if She's still there when I get home-_

"MARIE!" Her boss, a tall scary man shouted as she entered. "Can I speak to you behind the counter?"

She smiled at the disturbed customers, waving slightly and and then running behind the service counter.

"Yes?" She tried not to look guilty.

"Late. Again." He said.

"I know, but-"

"We already have someone filled on your register, so you're on inventory today." He smiled .

Inventory. Worst job in the coffee house. She went into the back room, ready to count thousands of bags of coffe beans and tiny plastic creamer cups. When she went to the back of the shop, and went through te only door at the end. The room was kept cold so the ingredients would keep their fresh taste.

But there wasn't anything left. Except for the little girl from before. She was chomping away at a bag of coffee beans.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Marie raged.

"I followed you." She smiled, exposing her sharp teeth.

* * *

If you want to submit a Team, use this template for convenience:

_**Mamodo:**_

Name:

Age: (5 to 14 years old)

Appearence: (looks and clothing)

Personality:

Book Color:

Spell Theme:

Spell List: (minimum of 5 spells, can reuse spells from the anime, preferably use this guide: _Fanfiction__.net/topic/21455/1157519/_ for spell naming, be creative!)

Abilities:(anything outside of spells)

Morality: (Good, Neutral, Evil)

Relationship with Partner:

_**Human Partner:**_

Name:

Age: (5 to 99 years old)

Appearence: (Looks and clothing)

Personality:

Morality: (Good, Neutral, Evil)

History: (brief life story)


	2. The First Spell: Ryusu

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Just want to say, for my OC template, I wanted to clarify to BetaWriter, I wanted _AT LEAST_ 5 spells per team, not a limit of 5.

* * *

Marie stood dumbfounded. The little monster ripped open every bag of coffee beans, creamer cups, and packs of pastry dough she could get her hands on and made a pallet on the floor.

"Why would you follow me here? I told you to stay at home!" Marie said. "Oh, why did i expect you to listen? No one ever listens to me." She sobbed in self pity. "And why did you have to eat everything? My boss is going to be mad! Oh god! No!" She began her freak out.

"I was hungry." Her voice was still as calm as before. "I've had a long journey all the way here to the UK just to find you."

"Me?" She asked. "Oh you, I have something to do with your weird book don't I?"

"Well from what I can sense, yes." The little girl shook her head, sipping another drink from a creamer cup on the floor. "You see, all around the world, there are 100 mamodos like me-"

"Mamodos?" Marie asked, she had never heard of these creatures.

"Demons from another world." She explained "We're forced to battle to decide who's king. But... before we just go off and beat each other up, we have to find a partner here on earth, who will read spells from our book." She paused to swallow, then brushed her shaggy, indigo hair out of her face. "By the way, my name is Kosette."

Did I just eat some bad mushrooms or something? Maria asked herself.

"Well, Kosette, this doesn't make any sense. And even if it did, why would I help you? What does it do to help me, the human?"

"Well in the meantime, I can be used for whatever you want."

"Erm, thanks." She stuttered. "What would I want?" She doubted herself. What did she want?

"Well I see your boss is pretty mean to you? And I know there are some bullies in your life."

"Wha-" She jerked. "How did you know?" her lip quivered.

"I can sense it. You're a troubled girl. I can taste that you want revenge against someone." She smiled her mischievous smile once again. "Revenge is a great thing, and I can help you achieve that. All you have to do is read the book, and the rest will flow naturally."

"I-I'm not sure."

"Fine, be bullied around by your boss an schoolmates, Ill just easily return to my-"

"OK!" She called out. "I don't want to be bullied and pushed around any more."

"Good, now just read that spell." The two were quiet. Marie flipped open the page that stuck out with glowing letters. Three lines were lit with bright purple letters. "Think of emotion. Think what truly fills your heart with hate." Her child like voice changed to something dark and deep. So from the darkest pits of her heart she thought of bullies, unreliable parents, crude bosses. Everything that would make her rage on the inside.

"The first spell," She read clearly "RYUSU!"

The tiny mamodo girl opened her mouth, and her eyes went blank. A great purple orb of ghostly faces formed in front of her, and launched with great momentum. She ducked under it, only to blow the rest of the room's contents into piles of rubble. The door was also blown off of its hinges

"NO!" She shouted. "WHY? Why did you do that?"

"Heh," Kosette looked up. "You're the one who read it. Any time the book owner reads a spell, we mamodo children will have preform the spell, no matter what."

"You could warned me it would've destroyed everything! I'm going to be fired for sure now!" She kept worrying.

Marie's boss intruded the room.

"Marie? What the hell did you do? Why can't you do anything right?" His shouting subsided, followed by gasped. Kosette jumped up from her little pile of discarded food items. "GAH! What is that?" He pointed at her. He was disturbed by her sharp teeth and short spiraled horns.

"Read the spell, Marie." Kosette commanded her. Her body was covered in an aura of purple light.

"Spell? Marie, what is this? Who is that girl and why is she glowing? And more importantly, why is she in an employee-only area? Did you bring her back here?" Her boss' face grew red with anger. "I'm done with all your screw ups! You're FIRED!"

And in that moment, Marie bit her lip. Rage built up inside her. The book gave it's glow that occurred before.

"Ryusu!"

Another orb of ghostly faces formed and blasted into the boss' chest, throwing him out of the doorway and into the wall.

He quickly recovered and looked at the two, clearly out of breath.

"Wha-What was that?" He clutched his stomach, the exact spot where the orb of ghosts hit him. He slightly spit up on the floor. He quickly dashed away, into the front of the counter. Marie stood somewhat shocked and amazed. She felt strong for the first time in her life, like no one would bully her anymore.

The two walked to the front counter of the coffee house. She opened the book once more and read,

"Ryusu."

Within a second she managed to wipe out the entire place, knocking over tables and chairs, then blowing out the windows. She left without a word, and her former boss stood there, stunned.

When she came home, the sun was already set at 6 o'clock, thinking to herself. She made her own dinner, which consisted of only a small bag of half-finished crisps. The apartment was still empty, so she let Kosette out in the open, knowing no one would see her. Marie took her new roommates outfit off. She had worn an old Victorian dress blacker than the night sky and no sleeves. A purple leather corset around her torso. And fingerless gloves. She ran her a bath and scrubbed her clean. Kosette kept a face Marie would interpret as unamused. What seemed to be make-up was not. the little girl had natural black lines around her eyes and shiny purple lips.

When her bath was over with, Marie pulled out and old box from her closet marked "Clothes - ages 8-10"

"Here, try these one." Marie handed the girl her old clothing. A plain black t-shirt and a pair of grey trouser shorts.

"So for this big battle to decide who is king, you fight. And for you need a human to read your spells?" Marie tried to grip onto the rules of this mamado competition.

"Right." Kosette agreed. "And there is 100 of us, and last one standing wins."

"So . . ." She paused. "You would happily help me with whatever I wanted?"

"If you make me queen, of course." Kosette grinned devilishly.

"Well, I'm not sure, I don't want any trouble in my life."

"Oh no trouble at all!" Kosette tried to play it off smoothly. "We'll keep low profile, and burn books at the highest account of discreet, I've already planned everything."

"Err . . ." Marie paused. "Ok. I'll do it."

* * *

The next day right after school, Kosette waited just outside of the school property. Meeting up with Marie directly at the school gate.

"Marie!" She smiled and ran to her side. "So are we heading directly home?"

"Actually, I'm counting on meeting someone today." Marie placed the mamodo's book on top of her others.

"The bullies?" Kosette gave her evil grin again. "Are we going to have some fun with the spellbook today?" Marie again nodded.

While walking the same path, the same three girls were standing there, waiting as usual.

"Look who's back!" One of them pointed.

"Are those girls the bullies?" Kosette asked. Marie nodded. All three of them were advancing.

"And you're babysitting that little naff?" One giggled. Marie didn't say a word, and continued to walk. She walked past the first two, and into the third, head girl.

"And where are you going?" The bully grabbed her collar.

"Your a minger, a toerag. You know that?" Marie spat. Her eyes narrowed.

"What did you call me?" She threw a punch at her stomach. A clasping noise was made. Kosette stopped her fist. There was a silence.

"Get of me, kid!" The girl jerked away.

"Ryusu!" Marie read quickly. The orb of ghostly faces launched from Kosettes mouth, blasting the other girl in the chest. She was launched into the wall beside them, knocked unconscious as her head was thrashed hard. Marie turned around, hold the book open. "Any one else?"

The two other girls were shaken, and jaws left hung open.

"Run!" One of the girls pushed the other out of her way, followed by the other herself. Marie closed the book, and watched the two run into the horizon.


	3. Downtown Battle!

On December 30th, late at night, there was a tall and bulky superintendent from the city's police force, down on his luck, not a single thing good in his life at the moment sat sad and cold out in the night. His divorce was final a couple of weeks before. He sat outside the bar that he had spent his day in. He was kicked out since it was already past closing time. His vision was stirring. everything was blurred. He sat at the curb of the street, looking through his wallet. Not a single pound left.

On the urge of vomiting, he leaned over in the street. Only dry heaves.

Two bright lights came rushing down the street. A large truck came rushing down the street, and didn't notice the man in the street.

"Mister! Watch out!" A little boy jumped and pushed him out of the way, landing them both in the alley behind.

"Are you ok mister?" He said.

His body was covered in a metallic suit, except or his head, which revealed his face to be young boy with short, curly, blond hair. Big blue eyes, something only an angel would have. The man aimed his gun at the little boy. The little boy's right arm was replaced with an over sized barrel from a revolver.

"I see you like guns too?" He gave a toothy grin. The man looked down at the gun in his gun holster

"What are you? A robot?" They both stood up.

"Ha ha!" He laughed aloud. An odd looking book tied to his waist gave an eerie glow in the alley. It was a chocolate brown. "I'm a mamodo!" He held out his hand and his eyes twinkled.

* * *

She spent Christmas with her parents for most of the day, but they eventually left mid-afternoon to deliver presents to her other family members. She spent the rest of that day with Kosette, practicing in the old park down the street where hardly anyone would go. They still only had one spell: Ryusu.

The entire week after Christmas was the same. She would get up early, shower, put her hair into her normal hairstyle of two long pigtails, put on her pitch black makeup, and make sure her parents were gone before waking up Kosette.

New Years eve, Marie was just getting used to reading the book, but wasn't interested at the moment. Over the course of the past two weeks the police were looking or her. Both her former boss and two of her classmates had reported her for destroying the coffee shop and attacking the group of bullies (She dodged the the three bullies after school every day by taking the long route).

Today She was thinking about the new year coming up. She kept herself in the dark of her bedsit, only the telly was a source of flickering blue light. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Her parents were still not home from their long days work and kosette was sat beside her, wearing Marie's old pyjamas. She broke the silence.

"So when do we fight one of these mamodos?" Marie asked.

"Whenever we see one." Kosette answered. "I say we blast directly whenever we see a book, save the trouble of a fight."

"I think it would be more safe to make sure it's a mamodo's book before we blast every other person." Marie suggested. "So, how do you win one of these battles?"

"You burn the book with a spell," Kosette explained. "or through some normal way of burning. Like using fire."

The two discussed their strategies quietly, occasionally pointing out a new way to attack. They watched the telly, as it was getting later into the night the news came on.

"Hello! I'm Sarah Sullivan reporting live from downtown at the current new years celebration." The reporter stated. Everyone who was down town was dressed in eccentric costumes, glowing articles of clothing, masks covering their faces. "And here is the superintendent of the police force. Sir! Can you please come here and answer a few questions?" The man came close to the reporter "Can you tell us why you have all of the police work going on here tonight?"

"Well, obviously we want to make sure everyone is safe tonight, there's going to be a lot of drinking and we're keeping everyone under control. Second off all we're still investigating a crime where a young woman had entered a coffee shop alongside her was a younger girl who somehow blasted a beam of of some kind of purple energy, then destroyed the entire shop, then left."

"That was us!" Kosette took pride.

"I'm aware." Marie said.

"And superintendent, what is that book you have?" The reporter asked. He held up the chocolate brown book.

"Kosette!" Marie pointed at the screen. "Is that a book?"

"Yes it is!" She jumped up and pushed her ace against the telly. "How do we get to it?"

"Hmm," She thought. "He's downtown. Where the big party is. We can make it if we go now, then well try to grab the book from that bobby when he's not looking." Marie grabbed the book and placed it into her book bag and the two were off.

* * *

They reached downtown with little obstacles of crowded paths and high traffic. There were way too many people to see where the book owner was. But he seemed to find her first.

"Hey!" He pulled her by her shoulder. "Skirt, have you seen this woman?" He showed her a picture directly from the coffee house security camera. "Wait'a minute, that's you!" He went to grab for her book bag, but Marie thought quick. She grabbed for Kosette by the collar and dived into the crowd. She snatched one of the masks that one of the female partiers had been wearing. She placed it on her face, making her nose look incredibly long like a bird's beak. She hid behind a mailbox. He looked for a moment, but recognised her immediatly recognised her. "Get over here!" he dashed for her.

"Damn, he still knows who I am" She kept running "If we're going for battle we're going to have to get somewhere more open.

Kosette, who was neutrally hanging by her shirt, pointed towards the opening in the crowd.

"Over there." She said.

"I have an idea!"

Marie stopped by the sidewalk and took the book out of her bag. The man stopped beside her.

"You have one of these things too?" He pulled out his.

"Yeah," Marie caught her breath. "And now im going to destroy yours..."

"Wait, not here in this crowd! Someone could get hurt!" He begged.

"Hand over your book." She held her hand out, expecting him to give it over.

"No! I'm helping this young man with his quest to become king!" The young mamodo boy clutched onto the man's leg.

"Clatto?" Kosette knew who he was.

"Kosette? You're here too?" Clatto answered. Kosette smiled.

"It's hard to believe you've lasted _this_ long in the battle, being the sensitive type you are." Kosette said.

"Ha ha! I know right?" Clatto was happily agreeing to every word. Marie saw he was a friendly kid.

"Clatto, listen." Kosette walked a little closer to him. "I know you, you're a sensitive kid." You'll never make it in this battle! I'm telling you, you should just let us burn your book before you get hurt."

"No way!" Clatto jerked away. "I'm going to be a great king!'

"Fine." Marie said. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Marie announced, keeping her book close to he chest. "We're going to do a, erm, a preformance!" She got the attention of the crowd. "Just some special effects show for you all! Could we please have a nice open space to preform?"

Everyone created a big opening in the street, cheering and clapping for all four of them. Each team got on opposite sides of the open area.

"Last chance Clatto!" Kosette warned.

"No!" He answered back.

"Marie!" Kosette reacted in an instant.

"RYUSU!" Marie commanded

The purple ghostly orb released from Kosettes mouth and went directly for the man. It sent him flying into the air, and came down on his back. The superintendent covered the book.

"I'm not letting you destroy this book!" He called out. "AMUR!" He shouted. The little mamodo boy's arm that shaped like a gun barrel blasted a large bullet right towards the two girls. Kosette pushed Marie back and took the bullet to the forehead. After it ricocheted off her skull, she fell to the ground.

The crowd was cheering. Marie threw away her bird mask and tossed herself to Kosette's side.

"Kosette! Get up!" Marie tried to pull her into a standing position.

_Their attacks are strong! _Marie thought to herself. _One punch and she's out._

"We did it!" Clatto jumped up and down and hugged on the mans leg.

"I promised you I'd help you win, and I'm keeping it." He pat the boys head. The two looked up, seeing a raging Marie storming at them. With a swift hit her small framed arm knocked the book out of the superintendent's hand, then kicked the Mamodo to the side. She reached for the book on the ground, only to be knocked down by the larger man.

She scurried herself back over to kosette.

"Kosette! Please! Wake up! If you don't their going to burn our book!" Marie cried, shaking the unconcious girl. The entire crowd was held in suspense, thinking it was all a show. "Hurry!"

"Alright, now lets finish it, Clatto!"

"Right!"

"Amur!" Another bullet launched from the boys arm.

"Kosette!" She cried harder. She didn't want to lose Kosette, she was something of a little sister now, and never wanted to lose her. "Hunh?" A light glow came from the book in her arms. The book flipped open to a new page. "A new spell?" She thought. The massive bullet was heading to them and it was her last chance. "Barushi!" She announced. Kosette, still semiconcious bolted upright from the ground and her horns glowed.

Two great set of rib bones erupted from the ground from each side of the two girls. the interlocked in a zigzagging pattern above them and took the bullet's hit, but managed to destroy it in the process.

The two opponents, still prematurely celebrating their win didn't notice the two getting up.

"Can you handle one more attack?" Marie asked.

"Yes i'm sure." Kosette strained to stand.

"Ryusu!" A ghostly orb blasted down the street, only catching the attention of Clatto and his partner at the last second, before it hit the two.

The two were down for a minute.

"Clatto?" He called. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no, i'm ok." He said, wiped out from the unexpected hit. "NO!" He screamed with tears.

"No!' The superintendent saw the chocolate coloured book burning at the corner of the cover. "NO! NO! NO!" The both tried to pat down the book, but it wouldn't stop burning away.

By the time it was half burnt away, the superintendent hugged onto Clatto. "I'm so sorry kid." He was tearing up. "I tried as hard as I could." The both said their goodbyes and Clatto faded away with his book.

Marie stepped up closer to the man.

"Now, as it is your job to keep people safe," Marie whispered to his ear. "if you arrest me, i'll blast away this entire crowd of people with one word. Goodbye Mr. Superintendent."

He jerked slightly and only nodded. The entire crowd was cheering at the preformance, with Marie carrying Kosette in her arms. Kosette gave her small, mischievous smile.

"That was fun." She said, with her tiny tired voice. Marie sighed.

"I know."


End file.
